Dreaming of You
by triple-rocks
Summary: CSI: Miami CalleighSpeed Calleigh is thinking of Speed.


Title: Dreaming of You  
  
Author: Bailey  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI: Miami or its characters. But I would LOVE to have Speed.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Pairing: Calleigh/Speed  
  
Rating: G  
  
A/N: FYI, I don't have a particular 'ship' which is why I write all different pairings. Oh, and lyrics are the song Dreaming of You, but I can't remember the artist.oops.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up late and think of you and I wish on a star  
  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
  
Calleigh sat on her balcony with a cup of tea deep in thought. It was late, barely anyone on the normally busy street beneath her. It was an almost nightly ritual for her to sit out here thinking about him. She would wish on the stars, like she did when she was little, that he would one day think of her.  
  
Her feelings for Tim had come upon her suddenly. They had been working late one night, alone in the lab together. He had brushed against her, no doubt on accident, but it had caused shivers to run down her spine and her heartbeat to speed up. He had grinned at her, and told her that he was sorry, but she hadn't been. She had watched him that night, whenever he wasn't looking. She studied him, wondering why she hadn't ever been attracted to him before now.  
  
Since that night, she had felt like a silly school girl whenever he was around. Butterflies flapped their wings in her stomach when he stood close to her. She giggled at his lame jokes, and blushed whenever he complimented her. If he noticed the difference in her, he never commented on it.  
  
Eric had noticed and asked her about it. She tried to tell him that he was imagining things, and he was totally off base, but he wouldn't believe her. He pushed her until one day she got so frustrated with him that she let it slip. She had made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone, and he hadn't so far, but he would tease her, and give her knowing looks whenever Tim was around.  
  
Her feelings of a crush developed into feelings of love. She felt heartbroken whenever Tim would talk about a date, wishing that it were her. It was on one of those nights when he was out on a date that she had first come out to the balcony, sitting and thinking about him. She wished that she could tell him, but she feared that he'd laugh in her face.  
  
She made her way back into the apartment and into her bedroom. She laid down on the bed and glanced over at the picture of her and Tim on her nightstand.  
  
"I love you Tim," she said to the picture wishing that it were really him. She drifted off into a sleep filled with dreams of him.  
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
  
All I have are dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
  
How much I love you  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
The pounding on her front door woke her up, and for a moment she was startled. She looked around, realizing that she had probably only been asleep for a few minutes. Groaning she slid out of the bed and made her way to the front door.  
  
"Who is it?" she called out.  
  
"It's me," Tim's voice came through the door.  
  
She rushed forward to let him in, her heart pounding in her chest. She stood and stared at him for a moment before allowing him room to enter. He gave her a small smile as he walked past her.  
  
"What are you doing her?" she asked. "I thought.I thought you had a date."  
  
"I did," he answered. "But while I was there.I realized something."  
  
"What?" she questioned confused.  
  
"I go through a series of meaningless one night stands, and it took me until now to realize why I couldn't commit," he said moving closer to her. "I was sitting there, in the middle of dinner, when I had my moment of clarity."  
  
"Tim, I'm confused. What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Do you want to know why I can't commit? Why I date these women, but they aren't enough for me?" he asked.  
  
"Tell me," she replied.  
  
"Because of you," he stated.  
  
"Me?" she asked stunned.  
  
"Because I'm in love with you Calleigh. None of those women will ever compare to you," he said before closing the gap between them. He captured her lips with his in an electrifying kiss. Minutes later they broke away breathless.  
  
"You're in love with me?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes," he answered bringing his hand to her cheek.  
  
"I love you too Tim," she said kissing him again. She pulled him towards the bedroom without breaking the kiss.  
  
And I still can't believe that  
  
You came up to me and said  
  
I love you  
  
I love you too  
  
I'll be dreaming with you tonight  
  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly 


End file.
